


Otra cosa

by samej



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan tiene labios de chica. Athos le echa la culpa a ellos, por suaves, y llenos y <i>de chica</i>, malditos sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra cosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> Publicado en el [kinkmeme](http://musketeers-esp.livejournal.com/1771.html?thread=42987&#t42987) de **musketeers_esp**.

D'Artagnan tiene labios de chica. Athos le echa la culpa a ellos, por suaves, y llenos y _de chica_ , malditos sean.

 

Athos mira a Aramis llevarse a las chicas a la cama y olvidarlas al día siguiente y a veces, a veces le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo; dejar de respirarla a _ella_ en cada otra mujer que se acerca demasiado. Es el olor a flores, son las colonias y el pelo largo y los pechos rebosantes.

 

D'Artagnan, no es, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, una chica. A Athos le confunde el deseo continuo. porque se le ven las clavículas bajo la camisa y tiene ganas de dejar marcas en ellas, quiere ver si se le ponen los labios rojos cuando se los muerda, quiere ver a qué sabe el sudor que le baja por el esternón. 

 

Athos bebe como si no hubiera un mañana para ignorar que existe un pasado, y entre copa y copa nota la mirada de d'Artagnan clavada en él. 

_Qué quieres, qué miras, que buscas._

Athos bebe, y calla.

 

Quizá es la manera en la que sus ojos brillan cuando le mira desde abajo. Athos tiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y no está tan borracho como parece, pero se deja llevar porque la piel de su espalda está caliente bajo su antebrazo, y agarra su mano (es demasiado pequeña y en comparación la suya parece enorme, se la traga, es absurdo).

Quizá es que de alguna manera se ha hecho adicto a una cosa más, además del alcohol y la culpa y la autocompasión, quizá es que no lo puede dejar de la misma manera que no puede dejar de pensar en ella. 

Cuando entran en el cuarto, le sujeta de la mandíbula.

 

—Athos- 

Y suena sin aire, acabado solo en esa palabra. El pelo le enmarca la cara, la luna entra por el cristal y le ilumina los ojos, y Athos cierra los suyos un segundo porque es demasiado, la piel suave y la mirada vulnerable, casi sorprendida, como cada vez.

—Qué —contesta, en un tono que no espera realmente respuesta.

Le pasa la nariz por el cuello y aspira y huele a alcohol y a hierba mojada, sube hasta la boca y le lame los labios, suaves y llenos y _de chica_ (malditos sean), y le saben mejor sabiendo que después estarán rojos y tendrá la cara irritada por su barba y tendrá las ingles irritadas, también, tendrá la piel al rojo vivo y estará caliente bajo su lengua y sus dedos y tendrá moratones en las caderas. 

—Ven aquí.

Es el único aviso cuando d'Artagnan le coge el pelo de la nuca, le gira la cabeza y muerde, y Athos gruñe en su boca, le quita la camisa de un tirón y le tira contra la cama y la textura de su piel oculta todos los pecados del mundo. La quiere marcar, una y otra vez, dejarle heridas y su presencia escrita por todo su estómago.

 

(Quizá lo haga esta vez, cuando se corra).

 

Athos se tumba encima de él y le sujeta contra la cama mientras muerde su camino hacia abajo, pasando por el pecho, el estómago, le empuja contra el colchón con los dedos clavados en sus caderas, le levanta las piernas y le quita toda la ropa que le queda de dos tirones, zapatos incluídos, baja la cabeza y pasa la lengua una vez por su polla, ya dura y goteando; baja más, tras los testículos, respira un momento contra la piel y un sonido de frustración le viene de arriba, sonríe para sí mismo y lame como si se lo fueran a quitar de las manos, como si fuera a huir de él cuando lo único que hace es mover las caderas para sentirle más cerca.

Sube la mano para rodearle y expande el preseminal por la punta, forzando un gemido y notando en el dorso cómo se le tensan las abdominales. Deja que embista en su mano, cuando sube las caderas, y en su boca, cuando las baja y siente que va a llegar el orgasmo en la lengua, al notar el círculo de músculos cerrándose contra ella. 

Aprieta con los dedos en puntos estratégicos de su polla y se lo evita, y d’Artagnan maldice su nombre y a toda su familia y debe oírse por todo el pasillo.

Sube hacia él, cogiendo el aceite y expandiéndoselo por la polla, con los ojos oscurecidos. d’Artagnan se mueve debajo de él, le mete prisa, vamos, vamos, Athos, joder _vamos_ ; y es peor, eso, es peor sentirle desesperado porque esa es la sensación a la que es adicto, cuando le penetra y duele un poco y se le abre la boca y se le corta la respiración hasta que está hundido en él, con la pelvis pegada a su culo.

d’Artagnan dice “muévete” y Athos lo hace.

Es rápido, a partir de ahí, es caótico y como saltar de un precipicio y d’Artagnan le clava las uñas en la espalda, las arrastra y duele pero está bien, que duelan, como duelen sus dientes en los hombros y en la mandíbula y en los labios como debe dolerle a d’Artagnan el muslo en el que aprietan sus dedos, está bien porque a Athos le recuerda quién es y quién _no_ es.

Está bien que duela porque si no, podría parecer otra cosa.

El orgasmo les deja destrozados, primero a d’Artagnan, que siempre se corre como si le doliera, y después a él, cierra los ojos hasta que ve puntos blancos tras los párpados y cae a su lado como un peso muerto.

 

—Joder, Athos. Joder.

No sabe qué quiere decir. No sabe y no le importa, no quiere escuchar más así que no responde, espera hasta que recupera la respiración. Le escucha levantarse y moverse por la habitación, recoger sus cosas, Athos piensa que le tiene que estar cayendo su semen entre las piernas. 

Pasa un tiempo excesivo desde que d’Artagnan abre la puerta hasta que sale por ella y vuelve a cerrarla, Athos no abre los ojos porque sabe la mirada que tendrá, acusadora y con algo escondido, una súplica, quizá. 

 

Cuando por fin oye la madera pegar contra las jambas, se incorpora un segundo y mira hacia ella. 

Athos tapa con la sábana el “quédate” que pugna por salir de su boca cada vez, volviéndose más fuerte que él, lo nota, lo sabe. 

(Pero aguanta, porque, si no, podría parecer otra cosa).


End file.
